jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Nash
Background 1989 - 2011 Andrea is the second & youngest child of Jonathan Nash, the first Mist. Since a young age, her & her brother were given the task of continuing their fathers' legacy. As her father became senile due to Alzheimer's & growing age, he remained in hiding while they committed his crimes. She always considered her brother to be her closest friend but he was also her only friend. The two were constantly together & if they weren't committing their father's crimes then they were going to movies or visiting the park like normal siblings. Though Kyle was being trained to become a cold blooded killer, Andrea wished that their life outside of crime was the only life they had. Eventually her father decided to enact the ultimate plan in 2007, shortly after Starman's retirement. Andrea had a small part in his plan, only having to trash Knight's laboratory in hopes to distract them while her brother Kyle was to go after Knight's sons, David & Jack. Kyle would prove to be successful & he murdered David in battle. In his rage & sadness, Jack then killed Kyle for retaliation of killing his brother. Nash arrived to see the aftermath but before she could say anything, Kyle just asked why. As Kyle escaped, Andrea began to think of why she was doing what she was doing anymore. Realizing it was only out of obligation of her father & to be around her brother but with him dead, it all felt pointless. Against her father's wishes, she turned herself in & because of Jack, they would also arrest her father. Due to her mental instability, she was taken to Arkham Asylum & was treated with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs. She would spend the next four years there before both organizations deemed her no longer a danger to society. Upon her release, she was given a name change & sent on her way, She roamed around before eventually joining the Metahuman Youth Center as a counselor. 2011 - Present Since getting her job, Andrea felt her life was coming full circle as she had found something meaningful to do with her time. It also worked as a way of repentance for her part in her dad's crimes. Andrea mostly stayed to herself though. It would be another three years since getting released when she would decide to go visit her old family home. Upon her arrival, it didn't take long for her to realize there was Knight family reunion happening. She decided to remain at her old family house as to not disturb anyone, feeling that her presence might bring back sad memories for them. But Andrea had already been spotted by Sandra Knight. Instead of speaking to Andrea herself, she sent Jack over as she knew they had some rapport years back. She wasn't exactly prepared for having a conversation with Jack or any type of interaction for that matter. The two had somewhat kept in contact as he had regularly wrote her letters during rehab but that ended when she was released & didn't send a following address. After speaking on the elephant in the room & other things, the two began connecting with him inviting her out later that night. The two eventually met up at some hole in the wall as he knew Andrea was trying to remain low-key during her visit. The two realized they had a lot in common, also bonding over the fact that they both had lost their parents & brothers. One thing led to another & Andrea's presence wasn't so low-key when both she & Jack were found naked in the guest bedroom at his aunt's house. From there, the two started a long distance relationship as Jack now lived in Coast City with his daughter. The two of them took trips to visit each other but one her visits to Coast City would become permanent after discovering she was pregnant. Andrea gave birth to their son, Kyle Theodore Knight, named after her brother & his father. She then got a job at the Metahuman Youth Center there & continued her work as a youth counselor to superpower teens. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia Missing data. Notes * Her name is a combination of given names from different continuities. Andy is from Young Justice & Nash is from the comics. * The job at the Metahuman Youth Center is a nod to her being a patient there on Young Justice. * Her birthday is a nod to her first comic appearance, ''Adventure Comics ''#67 (October, 1941). * The alias Courtney Smythe is a nod to her father's alias in the comics, Jonathon Smythe. Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Metahumans